


Dreams

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always known that he would come for her one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

She had always known that he would come for her.

 _For them?_

She had dreams of him, caused by the lingering memories of Jodi, her Host. It hurt her because it made Jodi so sad to think about him and what she had lost. It made her feel bad -- even though this had started long before she had even arrived on this planet.

 _Kyle. Kyle O'Shea._

Jodi loved him more than anything... and thus, so did Sunny. Jodi's memories of him were so clear, so alive, that there was no way that Sunny couldn't love him. She wanted to be with him every bit as much as Jodi wanted to return to him.

Sunny had never been put into a human host before, so when the part of the consciousness that was Jodi continued to talk to her and show her things, her gentle nature had allowed her to adapt to hearing Jodi. She felt close to Jodi and was amazed by all of the things that resided in her Host's mind and memories.

Especially Kyle.

 _"He always kept me so safe and loved,"_ Jodi had told her. _"I never doubted the lengths Kyle would go to for me... for he and I."_

Sunny enjoyed listening to Jodi talk about love and about Kyle. It sounded so wonderful. Love sounded like such a treasure and something she had never experienced on the other planets. Companionship, yes. Love was something else, entirely. Listening to Jodi explaining it to her made her want to be able to have this, too.

But then, something terrible happened. Something that Sunny hadn't been prepared to be hurt over. Jodi faded away. All of her memories were still there, but Jodi was gone.

Just like that, there was only silence in her mind. Where she used to have conversations with Jodi and question things, there was now only herself. It was hard for Sunny to get used to because she had considered Jodi to be her friend -- someone who could make her understand how humans functioned in this place -- how were they different from the other planets she had been on.

Sunny never let any of the other souls in the family know about it, but she cried when she lost Jodi.

The dreams of Kyle didn't stop, though, not even when Jodi was gone.

That was why, when he came through her window, she wasn't at all surprised to see him. And when he took her with him, she wasn't the least bit afraid.

She had known he would come for her, after all.


End file.
